1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an array structure. Particularly, the invention relates to a pixel array structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In the highly competitive flat panel display industry, besides devoting to research and develop flat panel displays with superior performance, manufactures also make great efforts to reduce production cost, so as to increase profits and supply more affordable flat panel displays to the consumer market.
Taking a most widespread thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) as an example, methods for reducing production cost thereof are plural, and one method is to reduce a number of source driver integrated circuits (ICs) required in a follow-up module fabrication process by designing a pixel array structure, so as to reduce the production cost.
In detail, in a conventional pixel array structure design, by doubling the number of scan lines, in case that the number of data lines is reduced by a half, each pixel of the pixel array structure can still be independently operated. In this way, although a number of gate driver ICs required in the follow-up module fabrication process is doubled, the number of the high-cost source driver ICs required in the follow-up module fabrication process is also reduced by a half, so that fabrication cost of the TFT LCD can be reduced.
Another method for reducing the fabrication cost of the TFT LCD is to design sub pixels displaying a white color in the pixel array structure, so as to improve a transmittance of a display panel thereof. In this way, in the follow-up module fabrication process, backlight module materials (for example, light emitting diodes and brightness enhancement films, etc.) can be reduced, so as to further reduce the production cost of the TFT LCD.
Although the above methods can reduce the production cost of the TFT LCD, a benefit of cost reduction of the TFT LCD can still be greatly improved. Therefore, how to effectively reduce the production cost of the TFT LCD is an important issue to be achieved.